


Backcourt Violation

by rockwell_psycho



Category: The Winning Season (2009)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: After losing an important game Bill is all tensed up, angry and agitated, and he needs you RIGHT NOW.
Relationships: Bill Greaves/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Backcourt Violation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to our regular column “Bang Against the Wall with Coach Bill”. One day he’ll make it to the bed, but… Not today xD  
> *  
> I have to confess - I’m crap at basketball, and I don’t really understand what “backcourt violation” means, even though I read the explanation. It was just randomly chosen from basketball vocabulary because I wanted Bill to use some professional term. But for some reason I like the way it sounds so please let me have it as a title xDD  
> *  
> I’m sorry for a long introduction, but I hope you'll enjoy the “action” as much as I did. Sometimes you don’t need much for inspiration to hit you hard - this whole story was inspired by this little moment you see on the gif.

\- FUCK. ALL. THIS. SHIT!!

Bill Greaves furiously smashed his fist against the wall of the locker room.

\- Hey! Easy with that! - Donna squeezed the coach’s shoulder and shook him, trying to make him recollect himself. He just didn’t shut up, and it was annoying as hell.

\- The referee’s a fuckin’ asshole! That was clearly a backcourt violation, they’ve been playing dirty, I’m telling you!

\- It’s over anyways, you did what you could, - she tried to speak as calm and possible, fighting the urge to slap him in the face to finally make it stop.

\- Yeah, whatever… - He groaned, wiggling his shoulder. - Hey, get off me! 

Shaking his head in disappointment, he grabbed his coat and stormed out of the room. Being his assistant for quite a while already, Donna was used to his temper. But tonight he was a bit too overdramatic in her eyes. Maybe something was going on with him apart from this game… She shrugged. None of her business anyway.

\- You totally got anger issues, Greaves, - she muttered, rolling her eyes.

* * *

To be completely honest, somewhere in the back of his mind Bill admitted that he overreacted a little. Or more than a little. But somehow he just couldn’t contain this rage. Maybe it was just all at once…The tension before an important game. Strained relationships with his ex-wife, and more importantly - with his daughter. Sexual frustration which somehow was becoming even more intense since he’s finally made the first step towards someone after what seemed like ages of solitary… 

He stopped the car next to the nearest supermarket and went inside. There, he grabbed a bottle of vodka from the shelf and headed to the counter. A couple of minutes ago, sitting in his car again, he took a swig at the bottle. His throat immediately felt like burning and he coughed, squeezing his eyes shut. Then he sighed, leaning against the headrest.

The girl on the counter seemed nice. He probably looked quite scary, being all gloomy like that, but nevertheless she gave him a polite smile. She reminded him of _you_ , instantly causing his heart beat a little faster.

Bill met you a while ago. You also worked in a supermarket like this. He used to drop by regularly after work, to buy some pre-made food for late dinner, or a pack of cigarettes, or alcohol… At some point you started to recognize him, and despite his grumpy demeanor, you eventually started to talk. Small talks were getting longer and deeper, and one day Bill realized he thinks of you way more often than he probably should. He was obviously into you.

It took Bill ages to finally ask you out. He’s never been good at courtship, and his previous experience after the divorce made him absolutely convinced that women hate him. But to his surprise, you said yes. At the beginning of your first date he felt awkward like a teen, but all went well, even better than he expected. You let him kiss you on your front porch, and he was over the moon.

Your second date was even more heated. You invited him in after he accompanied you home, and you kissed and cuddled on the sofa. It was so good that you almost ended up in bed, but nevertheless something made you stop, and Bill didn’t insist. He knew you were a nice girl who didn’t fuck around, and he respected that. But Bill wouldn’t be Bill without a bit of self doubt. Simply due to his previous mistakes he just couldn’t help thinking that maybe he did something wrong and screwed everything up again.

The fact that he hadn’t seen you for two weeks didn’t make it any better. He knew you just went to see your relatives which had nothing to do with him personally, but something still was torturing him. He missed you terribly and wasn’t sure if you felt the same way about him.

In reality, you were just as much into him as he was into you. Even this grumpy attitude of his was somehow attractive for you. You’ve been on one of his team’s ball games, and the sight of him frowning and folding his obviously strong arms distracted you from what was happening on the field and made you weak. It took quite a lot of willpower from your part to draw away from him after an intense make-out session, but you really sensed the beginning of something serious between the two of you, so you didn’t want to rush things up.

During the trip you missed him too. You called each other a few times, but you were just really busy and distracted by your relatives, so these conversations were totally not enough. You were also sad about missing his game but unfortunately your plane arrived too late…

_… Too late…_

Bill glanced at his watch and realized you had to be at home already. He took one more sip of vodka, inhaled sharply, shivering. Then he put the bottle away decidedly and started the car. Yes, it would be more reasonable to call first, but… He just had to see you in the flesh. RIGHT NOW.

* * *

\- Bill! Oh hey…

You totally weren’t prepared to see him at your door. It’s been only about an hour since you got home, and you only managed to take a shower and get changed. It felt weird standing in front of him like that, in your pajama pants and oversized t-shirt, with damp hair and no make-up on.

\- How uh… Was the game? - You asked, smiling awkwardly.

\- Terrible. Can I come in?

\- Sure…

You stepped away from the door, letting him inside. Bill looked all tensed and troubled, and kind of agitated.

\- What happened?.. - You approached him and gently placed your hand on his shoulder, trying to soothe him a bit. - Do you want something, like… Tea or coffee?..

\- No, I just… - He raised his eyes meeting your concerned gaze. - Really missed you.

His voice sounded a bit raspier than usual, and before you could utter a single word in reply, he made a big step closer, leaned in, and you suddenly found yourself pressed against the wall. You only let out a surprised gasp as his lips crushed on yours, kissing you so hungrily as if he’s never been kissed before. He didn’t give you any chance to resist. A muffled moan escaped you when his tongue brushed against the roof of your mouth before meeting yours. He tasted a bit like alcohol and cigarettes, which normally would feel disgusting, but right now, trapped between his body and the wall, you instantly felt the heat rushing down your lower belly. He held your wrists tightly, pinning them against the wall, and all you could do was shudder as his greedy mouth kept attacking you.

He broke the kiss panting, and you gasped for air as his temple pressed against yours.

\- Bill… What are you doing? - You mumbled as if it wasn’t obvious, your heart still hammering wildly.

\- I just… Need you… - he replied in a hoarse whisper, and shivers ran down your spine as he kissed the soft spot right underneath your earlobe. - I need you _now_.

Slowly releasing your wrists, he proceeded on kissing his way down your neck to your collarbone, sucking and gently nipping on the tender flesh. The tickling sensation of his moustache against your skin felt amazing and you couldn’t hold back a quiet breathy moan. His left hand was still on yours, fingers laced together, while his right hand found its way down your body, under the hem of your pajama pants and inside your knickers. Your whole body twitched as he ran his fingers along your slit, groaning at the wetness he found there. Your hips bucked uncontrollably as he put some pressure on your clit.

\- You’re… playing dirty, coach… - You breathed out with a soft chuckle, and felt him scoffing into your neck.

\- Backcourt violation, - he murmured.

\- Huh?

\- Nevermind.

You didn’t ask any further questions, only whimpered, your free hand gripping the back of his neck as he started rubbing tight circles against your most sensitive spot. His lips, tongue and teeth didn’t leave your neck and you were pretty sure he’s gonna leave a few hickeys, but you couldn’t care less, the pleasure was too intense.

Bill looked you and the thought flashed in his mind - how beautiful you were. Messy hair, flushed cheeks, heaving chest, an expression of pure bliss on your face… Yes, you were beautiful, and you were _his_ , completely surrendered. You moaned out his name, and it was the last drop, he couldn’t take it any longer. 

With one swift motion he yanked your pants down together with the underwear. You quickly stepped out of them and helped him with his jeans. His cock sprang free, all hard and ready. Without hesitation he grabbed your hips, lifting you up, and as you wrapped your legs around his waist, he entered you with one deep and hard thrust. You cried out in pleasure mixed with a bit of pain at such a sudden penetration. Your hands gripped onto his shirt desperately as he set a rough and vigorous pace. One of his hands slipped underneath your shirt to discover you didn’t wear any bra, and kneaded your breast. Damn! You felt so good, all soft and warm and tight for him he could hardly contain himself. He pinched your nipple hard, earning a high-pitched moan from you, and felt your walls fluttering. The pleasure was building rapidly deep in your core, and each slam of his hips brought you closer and closer until you felt like exploding into million pieces. The orgasm was absolutely mind-shattering, you weren’t sure if you ever felt something this intense before. With a low grunt, Bill nuzzled into the crook of your neck and after a couple more thrusts, he let himself go too.

For a while he didn’t move, still buried inside you, feeling you still pulsing with the aftershocks of your climax. Then he carefully pulled out and let you stand on the floor, still holding you tightly, aware of your weakness. With shaky fingers he brushed a strand of hair off your face.

\- God you’re beautiful… - he whispered in awe, and your heart melted at how sincere he sounded. - I’m sorry.

\- For… What? - You frowned.

\- Uh… It wasn’t supposed to be like that… You deserve something more romantic than just a bang against the wall, - he mumbled.

\- Well, that was a damn good bang against the wall, so I forgive you, - you smiled brightly, cupping his cheek.

\- I just, - he cleared his throat. - I really like you, and I so don’t wanna mess it up this time… But I was just worried you wouldn’t really want me… In your life, I mean… I wasn’t sure…

\- Trust me, I want you in my life and in my bed, and anywhere else around me, because I really like you too, - you said honestly, and he beamed at you before capturing your lips in a soft and tender kiss.

When your lips parted, you kept looking at each other smiling, not sure about what to do next.

\- Um… I don’t know if I should go now, or… - He said hesitantly.

\- Bill, can I ask you something?

\- Yeah?

\- You’ve been drinking, right?

\- Oh, I… Just a couple of swigs, literally… I am completely conscious, - he assured.

\- I won’t let you drive anyway. So make yourself comfortable - you’re staying.

Bill blinked, his green eyes sparkling.

\- Really?

\- Of course, - you tiptoed, and gently kissed the tip of his nose, causing him smirk. - And… We can get back to the question of something more romantic than bang against the wall later tonight… If you want.

The corners of his mouth twitched in a mischievous grin.

\- Sounds like a plan.


End file.
